1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to electrical connector systems and methods of assembling the same.
2. Discussion
Electrical connectors of automotive vehicles may connect a power source, e.g., a battery, with a wiring harness. The wiring harness may include several electrical leads that electrically connect with devices that require power. Different wiring harnesses may require different electrical connectors.